Prophets
Summary The Prophets are a large, slimy, mollusk-like species hailing from Thetiotia, an oceanic planet located in the Sigma Quadrant. They are often regarded as distrustful by other species for their deceptive nature and severe lack of skills in diplomacy and partnership. They are most notable, however, to have "physic" abilities, and are said to be able to see into the future and take over and "edit" the minds of their victims, which can be used for devastatingly dubious purposes. Physiology Instantly one of the most notable features unique of the Prophets are their "Y" shaped head with a set of 4 eyes running down both sides. This gives them a much wider range of visibility than any other known species. To add on, the eyes are known to glow whenever a Prophet attempts a "psychic" ability. However, there are also more notable features unique to the Prophets, having a large tail to move around rather than the common "Bipedal" model characterized by many other races. This tail secretes fecal matter as they move, adding a distinct, and somewhat rancid smell that tends to linger. Furthermore, the Prophets have 3 stomachs, which allows them to eat a much wider variety of foods and also survive without food for extremely long periods of time. Finally, the Prophets are quite a large race, standing at 8 feet tall, 2 feet taller than the common human, and also have no determinable gender, being completely asexual and reproducing through budding. 'Culture' To summarize very bluntly, the Prophets have always had issues regarding the treatment and behavior towards other species. It is, unfortunately, a mutual feeling, as most other species find Prophets absolutely revolting. Another reason why they fail at xeno-diplomacy is their inherent ability to read the minds of others, which they often abuse for their own benefit, which most species don't take kindly to. Although, attempting to read the minds of other Prophets is usually challenge of authority. Prophets who do this engage in a psychic battle within their own minds, the one who has a stronger psychic link generally wins. In fact, this is how Prophets generally wage war against one another, due to their slow movement and lack of agility. Wars are often fought with thousands of Prophets lined up on a meeting ground, fighting within a mental battleground. They employ dangerous tactics in their psychic wars, such as being able to scare, edit, or wear down their opponents mind. In quite a number of cases, Prophets have been known to purge the brain cells of other Prophets, damaging or even killing their opposition through a literal brain hemorrhage. This is also shown to work effectively on other species. Prophets commonly posses a superiority complex, feeling superior than species without psychic abilities, which is why throughout their history, they have enslaved those who they find inferior. However, due to growing trends in xeno-social issues, the Prophets have seem to somewhat abandon slavery, and instead instill forced labor for very little money on species under their control. A species well known to work under the Prophets is the Dellengar, which are often hired as laborers or even just as popular, body guards. Due to the Prophets being physically lacking, they often hire body guards to feel safe. Almost every higher-class Prophet has a body guard by their disposal. Homeworld The watery planet of Thetiotia is the very home of the infamous Prophets. It hosts a dense atmosphere rich with oxygen and minerals. The planet is 90% water with very limited land mass, however, it is roughly 3 times the size of Earth. Thetiotia has 4 moons, because of this, the tidal waves are strong and sometimes violent. To avoid the harsh environment down below, the Prophets have built impressive cities that hover in the electrical storm filled skies. Many cities though, are also constructed deep withing the dark bottomless pits of the ocean, making for an interesting view when visiting. Speaking of visitors, most tourists must wear protective gear when on Thetiotia, as the harsh environment can prove fatal. Diplomatic Status Galactic Council Species: No Prime Galactic Council Species: No Humans: Rivals, used to see humanity as inferior, however with the growing expansion of the United Coalition, they now view them as fierce competition. Muhldessi: Unaffiliated, they have no interests in dealing with the Muhldessi.' ' Automatons: Rivals, the Prophets have close borders with the Automatons and compete for expansion within certain regions. Dellengar: Vassal, the Dellengar have devoted themselves to work under the Prophets, as they share similar views. Katakar: Vassal, '''the Prophets force hard labor upon the Katakar, who have very little power to resist the Prophets influence. '''Silenzo: Unaffiliated, they have no interests in dealing with the Silenzo. Shiikasshi: Neutral, the Prophets have mixed views of the Shiikasshi race. They prefer the ideals of the Vastota Supremacy, and disagree with the views of the Shino Consortiut, 2 large governmental powers which control Shiikasshi planets. Gree: Inferior, the Prophets view the Gree as inferior, however, they simply lack the means to turn them into their Vassals. Maybe some day... Omnicrons: '''Unaffiliated, they have no interests in dealing with the Omnicrons. '''Threshers: Threat, the Prophets view this species as a threat to their livelihood. '''Procreators: Threat, '''the Prophets view this species as a threat to their livelihood.